


Rebound & Recovery

by southsidestyle



Series: riverdale bingo: summer 2020 [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rebound Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: Betty’s legs aren’t particularly steady after her orgasm, so she braces herself with her hands on the wall, her legs automatically falling wider as she hears Sweet Pea unzipping his pants behind her.She considers, just briefly, if she should stop this now, after getting what she wanted—she got off and got to forget about Jughead for just a few minutes—but that ache in her core isn’t quite sated just yet, and Betty doesn’t think she could walk away now if she tried.Sweet Pea isn’t the Serpent she imagined herself fucking tonight, but he’ll do just fine.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Series: riverdale bingo: summer 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902469
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020, Riverdale Kink Week





	Rebound & Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first of four or five Kink Week fills I have plans to post, all of which will also fit my Riverdale Bingo card because why not kill two birds with one stone if I can? Some will be longer than others (and some will be fitting for spooky season!), but as always, I'm here to share some content for rarepairs/noncanon ships. Hope you guys like this quick little bit of smut and are enjoying Kink Week so far!
> 
> -
> 
> [Riverdale Bingo, Summer 2020](https://southsidestyle.tumblr.com/bingo): Rebound.  
> [Riverdale Kink Week 2020](https://southsidestyle.tumblr.com/bingo): Choose Your Own Kinkventure (Public Sex).

Betty isn’t a stupid girl; she knows that things between her and Jughead have been off for a while now and that it was only a matter of time before all those issues they’ve been trying to ignore would come to a head and break them apart. 

Betty saw it coming and yet still, as Jughead gives her that final push away and leaves her crying, standing alone in the Whyte Wyrm parking lot, she’s still shocked somehow.

But more surprising than Jughead walking away from her is Sweet Pea approaching her a few minutes later. 

“That was quite the show in there, Ponytail,” he smirks at her, either not noticing the tear stains on her cheeks in the dark or not caring. Her hair isn’t even up tonight. “I didn’t think you had it in you. I’m impressed.”

A day ago, when all Betty wanted was to get in good with her boyfriend’s new friends, that approval would have meant the world to her, even more than Jughead’s himself, but now it just makes her bitter.

What good is Sweet Pea’s endorsement now if Jughead wants nothing to do with her? The only reason Betty wanted to be a Serpent—the only reason she did that _stupid_ dance—was to be closer to Jughead, and what did she get for her worries and efforts? 

She got _dumped_.

Betty scoffs and glares at the boy in front of her. “I’m not in the mood, Sweet Pea.”

But the Serpent doesn’t look fazed by her tone and just chuckles. “Let me guess, Jones didn’t approve?”

Jaw clenched in anger and hurt, Betty shakes her head and averts her gaze. “To put it mildly.”

“Fuck him then,” Sweet Pea advises her bluntly, taking a step closer to the blonde. “He’s a little bitch that just sees you as his perfect girl next door; a prissy little Northsider that he has to protect from us dirty Southsiders.”

He’s absolutely right and hearing him lay it out so bluntly has Betty’s anger flaring up. “But I can take care of myself.”

“I’m sure you can,” the tall boy agrees easily as he gets even closer. “I’ve heard the stories about you, Cooper, I bet you could _handle_ a Serpent like me just fine.”

The fact that it takes this long for Betty to realize that Sweet Pea is here to hit on her and not comfort her could probably be categorized as _ironic_ to some people, but Betty’s already been humiliated enough tonight to bother being embarrassed by her naivety. 

Instead, she lets herself be flattered for a moment, and then, bold. 

“What do you say we find out?” Betty suggests, stepping forward herself and curling a hand into the front of his leather jacket. 

Sweet Pea grabs her wrist and tugs her towards the back of the bar without a word.

\---

Betty moans as her back collides with the wall, Sweet Pea’s teeth sinking into her neck as his hands grip her ass underneath her skirt. One of her own hands is wrapped around the back of his neck, fingers in his hair, while the other grips his leather clad shoulder, holding him close. 

She can hear the music from inside the bar and even feel the bass of it against the wall, and while there are Serpents milling about just around the corner, it feels like she and Sweet Pea are in their own little world back here.

So much so that when one of his hands moves from her ass to her cunt, Betty just arches closer to his touch. 

He cups her core over her panties, the heel of his palm rubbing roughly against her clit as she practically humps his hand in her desperate need for friction, and then he laughs into the crook of her neck before pulling back to smirk at her. 

“Looks like your little dance turned you on as much as it did the rest of us,” he taunts her, watching as she tries to ride his hand but offers her no assistance. 

He’s right again, even if Betty didn’t realize it until he kissed her, because she was too busy feeling sad and rejected. 

“Don’t tease,” she whines, meaning it both ways it can be taken, and her breath catches in her throat when she feels two thick fingers slip past her underwear and sink into her. 

“Whatever you say, Princess.”

Sweet Pea kisses Betty to swallow her moans as he starts pumping his fingers into her, practically lifting her to her toes with the force and strength of his movements. 

She falls apart around them in no time at all, her orgasm catching her by shuddering surprise, and he doesn’t stop until it fully passes. 

When he pulls out of her, Sweet Pea offers Betty his wet fingers to suck, and she opens wide without a second thought, licking the digits with a moan before he’s spinning her around and pressing her face against the wall. 

Betty’s legs aren’t particularly steady after her orgasm, so she braces herself with her hands, her legs automatically falling wider as she hears Sweet Pea unzipping his pants behind her. 

She considers, just briefly, if she should stop this now, after getting what she wanted—she got off and got to forget about Jughead for just a few minutes—but that ache in her core isn’t quite sated just yet, and Betty doesn’t think she could walk away now if she tried. 

Sweet Pea isn’t the Serpent she imagined herself fucking tonight, but he’ll do just fine. 

So when he pushes her pink skirt over her ass, shoves her underwear to the side and bends at the knees so he can press the head of his already hard cock to her entrance, Betty just holds her breath until he shoves himself inside of her. 

She bites back a yelp as she’s stuffed full, the walls of her cunt stretched wide around the massive size of Sweet Pea’s cock, to the point where it hurts a little when he starts to pull out, but in that really good way that makes her want more. 

He goes a little less slow the second time he thrusts into her, and by the fifth or sixth time, he’s fallen into a pace and rhythm that has the knot in Betty’s belly already pulling tight. 

It’s fast and rough, like any rebound fuck in an alley behind a seedy dive bar should be, and just what Betty needs. 

Sweet Pea fucks all thoughts of beanies and ex-boyfriends right out of her mind, so that all Betty is thinking about is his cock, and how fucking good it feels canting into her fluttering pussy. 

It’s a good thing the hands on her hips have a tight grip on her, because there’s no way Betty would be able to stand upright on her own with the way Sweet Pea is thrusting up into her. It feels like she’s being split in two everytime he drives the full length of his impressive dick into her tender cunt, and then like she comes back together as he pulls out, just for him to break her open all over again. 

Betty’s never felt anything like it, and she doesn’t know if it’s Sweet Pea, the size of his cock, the thrill of the location or the drama of the night, but she’s savoring every second of it, because when this is all over, she’s not sure how she’ll feel. 

She might regret it then, but right now, it’s hard to imagine ever regretting something that made her feel this fucking good. 

“I bet every Serpent in that bar tonight wanted to do this,” Sweet Pea groans, speaking for the first time since he crammed his cock inside her. So far it’s mostly been a lot of huffing and puffing, not that Betty’s minded—she hasn’t exactly been able to find words herself. “Watching you prancing around on that stage and imagining bending you over the pool table and fucking this sweet pussy.”

Betty’s pussy clenches around Sweet Pea’s cock at the thought, whimpering at the image of her sprawled out, ass in the air, with a train of greasy gang members waiting for their turn to fuck her.

What the hell fuck is wrong with me? she wonders, as the picture only serves to turn her on more. 

Apparently she gets really horny and fucked up when she’s heartbroken and vindictive. 

“How long have you wanted to fuck me?” Betty finds herself asking, the words coming out breathless and slurred, but just barely intelligible. 

Sweet Pea laughs and picks up his pace. “Since the first time I saw you,” he admits with no shame. “Wanted to know if your pussy was as tight as your ponytail.” He grabs a fist full of her wavy blonde hair and tugs, making Betty’s back arch as he pulls her head closer to whisper in her ear. “It’s a real shame you’re not rocking it tonight, I’m always pulling on it in my dreams.”

“Oh _God_ ,” Betty moans, suddenly regretting her style choices for the evening; she’d worn her hair down to seem less uptight, but who knew that was part of her apparent appeal?

“Maybe next time,” he suggests casually, sounding completely confident that there will be one. The fact that Betty doesn’t voice a protest probably does nothing to assuage his assumption, but it’s like the words get caught in her throat. 

“I’m close,” is what she manages to choke out instead, hoping he is too. She’s not sure she could take another orgasm if he isn’t. 

Sweet Pea doesn’t reply either way, but the way he picks up the pace of his thrusts suggests that he’s trying to catch up with her. 

Betty can feel every grunt against her neck as clearly as she can hear it, her body almost limp as the much taller boy fucks her harder and harder until he’s shoving himself deep into her cunt one last time and letting go.

He reaches around to rub furiously at her clit until she’s following suit, the both of them just clenching and throbbing and coming together. 

His cum is warm and thick as it spills into her, and Betty mumbles a bunch of things that are incoherent even to herself. Sweet Pea is muttering something too, but her ears are ringing too loudly to hear him clearly, let alone understand him.

The blonde is dropped to her feet when the Serpent boy is finished unloading, and he stumbles backwards and slips out of her as soon as she’s standing. 

Betty can already feel some of his load dripping down the inside of her thighs, but she doesn’t make a move to clean it up as she lowers her skirt and slowly turns around to face Sweet Pea.

“Jones is an idiot,” is all he says after tucking his cock back into his jeans and zipping them up. If he wasn’t so out of breath and sweaty—and if she couldn’t still feel the remnants of her orgasm tingling in her bones—Betty wouldn’t even know he just had sex. 

She’s not sure what he means it for, but she doesn’t think she cares; it’s exactly what she needs to hear right now, so she’ll take it. 

“Thank you,” she replies quietly and with a blush, suddenly reverting back to that other Betty, like she didn’t just come all over this boy’s cock. She’ll let him take her gratitude in whatever way he wants to as well.

Sweet Pea waves her off, a smirk on his lips as he slips a cigarette between them. “You got a ride home?”

Jughead was her ride, but she’s hoping her mother is still inside somewhere. If not, she’s got a phone and a best friend she can call, so she nods.

“I’m okay,” Betty promises, and it’s obvious she means more than just getting home.

Tomorrow she probably won’t be, but for right now, she’s more than okay. 

Sweet Pea nods and makes his exit, leaving Betty alone to contemplate how quickly this night took a turn, and then turned right back around again.

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
